Spider-Man: Angel of Darkness
by Mezazra
Summary: Peter and MJ are husband and wife Peter has the Darkness. MJ has the Angelus. Can their love triumph over these two cosmic forces eternal fight?
1. ScheduleIntention

So before we get to this One Shots intentions portion I'll be announcing a few timetable shifts for the next several months. The Diana Prince chapter with the rooftop anal sex will be put up tomorrow Sunday that is because i am just finishing up with Peter's rip off of Akuma scene. After that i will release the Emma Frost chapter next Friday. i will release nothing else for the month of August until August 30th which is my birthday. What i consider the holiest day of the year for obvious vanity and joking reasons. Anyway on that day i will be ending SSM year one with the Shocker chapter and releasing this one shot. i will be discontueing Authors notes and PM to people completely and i will from now on only be contactable through my email which is on my profile. i also won't respond to reviews like i normally do My co Writers might but i won't. Additionally i won't go straight into SSM X-Men years which cover highschool years 2 and 3 but instead we will go straight into the first dc timeline SSM Gotham Knights. That will be the main SSM story for the next year. We will resume the ssm main marvel timeline August 30 next year.

After August 30's release Spider-Man i Quit will be published with six chapters it is a short story so you will get the entire event there. For October 30th i have pushed back Spider-Man Veins and it's first three chapters till that time as it seems more appropriate a release window. So i hope my co writer devil is reading this and it's adjusting accordingly. Additionally for those of you waiting on Wonder Grail look to America's Thanksgiving day.

All this is barring the unforseen as life is life.

 **I can't stress this enough i need more co writers to help manage my workload better.** **Now onto the intention**

It's quite simple really a new force known as the Primevil has shown up bent on Multiversal Domination. In order to protect his wife and daughter Annie, Peter has accepted the Darkness within himself. But at the end of the day it's not enough to defeat the Primevil so his wife MJ accepts the Angelus into herself. Problems follow.

I've changed around the darkness quite a bit. instead of the Estacado family it's the Parkers. Instead of it awaking at puberty it awakens after the birth of it's hosts first child. I treat it how Tekken treats the Devil gene. You could call it here the Darkness gene. it's both Supernatural and scientific. Also Knull, Sentry's Void, and Amatsu Mikaboshi are all just extensions if itself this includes eternity himself.

That being said the Angelus just chooses a female host. It was inside the goddess Amaterasu for years. It is also the mother of the Phoenix force. That's all the changes you need to be aware of see you tomorrow for Wonder Woman's back problems.


	2. Edge of time

**Author's Note: So some people seem to have a problem with me and not releasing or publishing on a basis they can follow. Or they get mad or frustrated at my promising to release a chapter and then turning around and not releasing it when i said i would.**

 **So let me update you guys on my life just a bit. First i run a team that is trying to make our own fighting game and to give it a working demo that we can then present to companies like Namco etc. On top of that My Day Job just gave me a promotion of sorts. I've become the lead Welder. This means my hours at work will be going up drastically. If that wasn't enough two of my Aunt's ,that is to say my Dad's sister and sister in law, have both passed away and i wasn't even able to make it to one of their funerals. And then my birthday is August 30th Tomorrow for those reading live. So forgive me if I'm inconsistent on something I'm doing for free in my sparetime that i could be spending doing something else.** **Without further ramblings and before i get pissed here is a little of what you will be getting tomorrow from this story.** **Tomorrow's update still be invisible as in you won't get an email you'll just have to check back this time tomorrow.**

 **I have a poll up check it out when you can.**

 **Hint the primevil is the main villain of SSM.**

 **(Big time note I made all the furies Asian if this offends you tough I don't care if you feel disappointed tough.)**

 **(Insert Ain't no Sunshine by Bill Withers with violins version)**

Deep in the heart of hell lies a throne ,though it only seats one. Gone were the days of flame and burning ash now only darkness and shadows remain. Hell was still a domain of torture but no angels or demon had command. Only he who seats the throne rules here and not even the one above all would remove him. You know him as Peter Parker.

He was once the amazing Spider-Man. The center of the web of life and destiny. Master Weaver of time and Great Weaver of existence. Now he has sacrificed himself and become the Darkness. The ever living Shadow Emperor.

Though the story does not start here you need to see what happened at it's end.

 **(Edge of time)**

Sitting on the throne Peter Parker looked out and couldn't help but chuckle. Of course the Parker luck would force him to become the ruler of hell cause why wouldn't it.

'But with the Prime Evil deposed someone had to maintain control over the place.' Peter thought to himself.

Just then several bright golden lights descended from above eventually revealing themselves to be angelical looking females. In total eight of these women stood before the King of hell. Some of whom Peter recognized like Felicia, Gwen, Cindy, and Silver. Others he did not at least not immediately.

As the eight continued to float in front of Peter from the shadows on the ground black flames erupted. Three more angelical looking females ascended out of the ground though while the eight seemed to be made of light and gold the three seemed to be made of fire and darkness. Each as sable as Nox herself.

The three standing before Peter had the forms of Jean DeWolf, her best friend Yuri Watanabe, and Jill Stacy. Though they seemed to be having a staring contest with the other eight. As if daring the Valkyries to do something drastic.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Valkyries." The King in hell asked in a voice dripping with unknown darkness. Silent menace within his voice.

As he finished his statement a giant pillar of golden light filled the Area. Descending from the light one lone feminine figure. She had a celtic knot style halo above her head. Poking through the Halo however was a very large and impressive demonic horn. Her hair as red as blood. As her light touched down in front of the Darkness her wings suddenly sprang out from behind her in all her glory. All eight of them that is before they began to fade leaving only two large wings.

The Avatar of the Darkness stared at the Avatar of the Angelus. Slowly Peter began to rise out of his seat. He then began to levitate in the air like the goddess before him His wings of Darkness spreading behind him before fading away leaving only two wings that oozed a black and ominous smoke. As he rose into the air the Furies followed suit behind their master. The Valkyries doing the same in a mirror of their actions.

"Tiger." The goddess simply stated.

"Tigress." Was the Titan's only reply.


	3. Love in a hopeless place

**H bday to me.** **P.s. I just wanted to end this story with the word cock that's why it ends the way it does.**

 **PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW.**

 **(Insert Mirror by Lil Wayne feat. Bruno Mars instrumental or regular version doesn't matter)**

They had lost! Every hero on the planet had banded together. Like they had done so many times before. Against all odds heroes always win on the end. Good always triumphs over evil. How wrong they all were.

The Primevil had arisen and the offense to even their defense amounted to nothing at all in the face of this archaic horror. It was almost laughable how little it did during their fight and yet they still managed to all lose.

Against all forms of sanity they had triumphed over Thanos. Had managed to banish Dormammu. Trap Amatsu Mikaboshi. Survived the Ivory Kings and the Beyonder's games. Bested time itself at the command of Kang. They had stopped the collection and bested the Grandmaster's hunt. They had even managed to turn back Galactus the devourer of worlds.

So Spider-Man layed on the ground beaten, broken and bleeding out. He just wanted it all to end. This pure hellish nightmare to be over. But this was reality. This was their fate. And who was the master of fate but the Primevil itself.

He thought back to the fight just moments ago. The Primevil never once attacked in offense once, only in defense. When the heroes sent whatever they had at him he would reply. Except the ferocious intensity of his reply was always more then they could handle, more than they could survive. The only person he ever actively went after in attack was the incredible Hulk. The ease at which it defeated Hulk was beyond what they could collectively comprehend. It was a statement. "The best among you could never even hope to reach me."

Heaven was on fire. Peter could see the Angels falling from the stars. He could see their bloodied and mangled near corpses gasping for air, begging for death. He could see death as well chained like a dog to the Primevil's waist, a collar around the Mistress's neck, herself on her hands and knees. Death would come to no one else easily today.

In the distance Peter could see the collossal form of Galactus floating lifeless in Space. And right next to him he could see Thanos with the infinity gauntlet and stones all broken and without any energy.

Finally and worst of all the Primevil had informed them that he had mortally wounded the one above all. He said he left him in heaven dying before he set fire to heaven. So you see there was never any hope in this situation.

But you know as they say Spider-Man raises hope. Despite it all Peter continued to get back up attacking the Primevil and dodging his retaliation. The web of existence the one thing the Primevil couldn't attack directly and so Peter and his powers remained. But what could he actually do in the face of the source of all evil and sin throughout the Omniverse?

The answer what he did best taunt and dodge. But now you're asking yourselves if only Peter was able to dodge this being how'd he end up on the ground dying? Unlike the other heroes who kept attacking the Primevil only for the man to defend himself resulting in only Peter being able to dodge his retaliation unscathed. Eventually the heroes literally tired themselves out. Their bodies literally giving out on them refusing to move. Though none of them were dead.

With Peter being the only hero still standing the Primevil gave Peter his full undivided attention. And Peter wished he hadn't. What followed was a hilarious chase scene in which resulted in Peter never once being hit and the Primevil showing no signs of tiring and Peter showing plenty. But then the ancient changed tactics. It turned and walked slowly away from Peter on its barefeet.

For a moment Peter rested until he realized in what direction it was headed. It was making a beeline directly for Annie and MJ. It was tearing though the shelter they had hidden in like it was paper looking for them. Peter knew it in his heart.

Using a newfound strength Peter made it to his wife and child in time to see them huddled together in a mass of blood and guts from the other families. They were covered in it. Peter ,like any father should, stood in between his family and their would be killer. This time Peter would not dodge. He knew he was going to die and his family after but Peter chose to die before watching them die. The Primevil backhanded Peter out of the way. That sent him crashing into a nearby statue of the Avengers and himself. The statue ended up falling onto Peter and crushing his body under it's weight. He could no longer move ,much like the other heroes, but he could still watch. What happened next would haunt him.

His little eight year old. One of the lights off his world was yanked out of her mother's arms. The Primevil turned and looked Peter directly in the eye. Peter through his eyes begged the source of all evil not to do it. Pleaded. Promised. Said whatever he thought he could say ,telepathically, to the entity that would spare his child.

The response was a very simple and resounding action. The Primevil threw Annie into the air. I'm that moment Peter and MJ knew their daughter was gone. What none of them knew was that their daughter's body landed by a gauntlet that belonged to witches. But more on that later.

The Primevil went over to Peter looked down at his crushed body then it spoke in a voice that was so extremely pleasant. So nice and filled with so much kindness it would make you feel like this being was a good person.

"You know your patron and my father were the only two I was actually afraid of. So with careful planning I was able to assassinate the Great Weaver. With him no longer having any control over my fate I was able to kill my father and now I will remake the omniverse in my image. Oh and don't worry about your wife I'm not going to kill her. But I will... let's just say inject my Malo into her."

Peter chucked at that. Peter started struggling to sit up so the Primevil actually bent down and helped him up. That only helped increase Peter's blood loss. "You can't honestly think she'd go for that? I mean you're not her type she prefers nerdier types."

"Oh I see what's going on here." The Primevil chuckled in amusement. "You must be under the misguided impression that she had a choice in the matter. I assure you she does not."

Next the Primevil looked at Death whom it treated like a pet. "For what you've done in service of protecting the earth. You deserve a better death that me gutting you open like a fish so I can stare at your insides. Kiss him." After a moment of Death's hesitation the entity added. "NOW!"

With that Mistress Death ,who was wearing her last lifetime's form, gave Peter a simple kiss. The last sight Peter saw before everything surrendered to darkness was the face a Gwen giving him one last kiss.

And as the Black took over a figure appeared before him. It looked exactly like Peter except it's skin was a pale blue and it's hair white. The whites of it's eyes were black and his blue pupils were glowing. It was dressed in all black with black chains and webbing holding it into the darkness.

"Would you like to save her?" It asked. The next thing Peter knew he was seeing the future his MJ was dressed in all white. She was tutoring a random soul. And then the Primevil entered the room carrying a baby. It has red hair and like it's parents it had glowing white eyes. The last thing Peter saw in the vision was MJ kissing his and Annie's killer.

"That's his plan for her." The blue Peter said as it faded into existence next to Peter looking at the same scene.

"I have to say going from mother of Spider-Man's child to the mother of the Antichrist it's kind of a step up don't you think? I mean that guy was never a fan of human free will to begin with so that was the first thing he destroyed when he made himself God.

Course the real MJ is in there somewhere just begging for the tutore to stop. Then again she could be in there begging for his cock like she used to do yours. Eh we'll never know now that you're dying and sinse I'm still chained up in here."

Tearing his eyes away from the scene in front of him Peter asked "Who are you."

Suddenly it gave Peter a smile so sinister Peter would swear that what he was talking too was more evil than his killer. "When the Bibles says in the beginning there was God I was also there. I am the beginning. I am the Darkness. I am Knull and Void. I am Amatsu Mikaboshi the King of Chaos. And I'm your pet Wolf." It ended the last part with a whisper of persuasion in Peter's voice.

"Do you honestly have the Power to change that?" Peter asked as he gestured to the scene before them.

 **(With MJ)**

"You don't honestly think that's it for do you." MJ asked as she finished watching Peter's ex and her deceased best friend kiss her husband.

"I'd like to think so and what was I going to do to you? The Primevil informed then asked. He even had the balls to look to the sky as if he was actually thinking. "Oh right making you my queen and getting rid of that pesky free will of yours."

As he approached MJ she spoke up a little in panic. "Oh come on my husband had come back from worse than a kiss. And even bad guys come after me that's usually when they lose." At the end MJ smirked at the source of evil.

"There's no Great Weaver to bring your husband back. No one to save him in heaven he is gone." To prove it the man dressed in an all white tuxedo walked over to Peter's corpse and tapped his face with his foot. Next he made his way back to MJ. "See he's dead."

Just then the Primevil felt it. A fellow ancient's power. One older than even himself. "There's no way." He mumbled to himself.

He heard it and didn't even need to turn around to see the large statue that was previously crushing Spider-Man to be tossed away like yesterday's trash. Turning around the Primevil recognized the Darkness, Peter Parker, and something else something even he ,the source of all evil, felt foreboding.

"Well two Parker's are going to die today. I had hoped to take your wife and impregnate her but..." With that the every kicked MJ faster than the ressurecting Peter could intervene. "I'll settle for making you my bitch."

Peter for his part just looked at MJ's course before seeing something that made him and the darkness within smirk. With that it looked up in time to see Thor and many of the formerly exhausted heroes. Only this time they were enhanced by the darkness. As in they will never tire. Also they were many more of them.

You see the darkness can let you create dark life. Most hosts can only create simple lifeforms. Generally they are idiots. Not Peter he can create complicated lifeforms. Basically his darklings were the heroes. Including several darklings versions of gods like Zeus and Odin. And they all were attacking the Primevil. And for his part...

After they had all attacked him with everything they had he merely laughed and said. "Who threw that paperclip?"

But then Peter punched him and actually knocked him to him knees.

"Okay I actually felt that." He then picked Peter back with his first encased in light. As we all know that was the Darkness's one weakness. "You should know I have dominion over light and darkness."

 **(Meanwhile)**

MJ's mindscape was pretty standard place for a superhero's wife. If you didn't mind all the screaming women barking at each other on how they were going to kill the darkness or the Primevil or both in some cases. All except for one girl who was glowing gold and outside watching the sunrise.

MJ didn't even know where she was or what this old timey medeival Castle was all about. She just walked up to the quiet one who looked now to MJ to be a little girl no older then nine.

"And uh just who are you little one and how'd you get into my head?"

Turning to face MJ the girl responded "Oh hello Mary Jane Parker. My name is Aisha. I'm kinda those loud hens's boss." She then turned back to look at the sunset. "You know me as the Angelus."

MJ's eyes widened at that revelation. She actually should have known it in hindsight though. Taking a gulp MJ asked if she were to become her next host. MJ was well aware of what the Angelus and other light force users tended to do.

"You know you're the first person to ever see this me. All the others see those versions out there but that's not the real me. All i want to do is watch the sunrise. War is their thing. I don't even like being bossy or things like that."

Getting an idea MJ asked. "How about we make a deal. You give me your Authority over the hens out there and I will make sure you can spend a lifetime watching the sunrise as my daughter."

At that Aisha looked at MJ curiously. "What? I'm sure Annie would make a great big sister for you."

"Hmm deal!" The little girl said.

 **(Real world)**

Though Peter was doing better with the power boost he still didn't make any advances in hurting the Primevil. It just kept shrugging off Peter's attacks. At the same time it's light attacks were starting to take their toll. Peter was on his last legs and that's when two things happened. One he got a message from a very powerful person who he had been healing the entire time and two he could sense the Angelus stirring.

The Primevil created a massive star in it's hands and was going to obliterate Peter and the darkness once and for all when something unexpected happened. The Angelus in the form of a golden armored MJ stood in front of Peter and absorbed the star and all it's light.

The Primevil's reaction to the two standing tall was to blast them both with their one weakness. A beam of light for Peter and torrent of darkness for MJ.

The husband and wife merely chuckled. "I don't think he gets it tiger."

"He must be going senile Tigress."

"Oooh I like that."

"What are you two blathering about?"

"It's quite really. You may have dominion over light and darkness ,but light and darkness are not unlike our slaves. And I just gave my husband immunity to the light. The only thing that can stop him."

'And he no doubt gave you immunity to the darkness in return.' The entity finished the statement in his head to himself.

"You still don't get it do you there two of us only ever had one weakness each other and now that's gone. There's no defeating us. Plus the first thing I did was start to bring back to life things you killed. Did you ever think maybe I didn't just bring Hulk and Thanos back maybe I brought others back like I don't know maybe the Great Weaver or OUR father." Peter informed.

At that the Primevil's eyes widened. 'If Anansi's back it means I'm a slave to fate once again.'

"Not to mention my father." He mumbled to himself.

"More than that they showed me how to beat you." Peter said as he outstretched his hands and a massive set of doors appeared out of the shadows.

"These are the gates of hell your new home. Your dad decided to open the place early and showed me how to control the realm. Guess who just became my bitch." The Spider-Man taunter coming out of Peter again.

In the next moment the world witnessed as several thousands black chains sprang from the doors attaching to the Primevil and literally dragging him kicking and screaming into it's depths. Before they closed.

When the spectacle was over MJ turned to speak with her husband only to discover he was nowhere to be found.

 **(Edge of time)** **(Insert Ain't no Sunshine by Bill Withers with violins version)**

Deep in the heart of hell lies a throne ,though it only seats one. Gone were the days of flame and burning ash now only darkness and shadows remain. Hell was still a domain of torture but no angels or demon had command. Only he who seats the throne rules here and not even the one above all would remove him. You know him as Peter Parker.

He was once the amazing Spider-Man. The center of the web of life and destiny. Master Weaver of time and Great Weaver of existence. Now he has sacrificed himself and become the Darkness. The ever living Shadow Emperor

Sitting on the throne Peter Parker looked out and couldn't help but chuckle. Of course the Parker luck would force him to become the ruler of hell cause why wouldn't it.

'But with the Primevil deposed someone had to maintain control over the place.' Peter thought to himself.

Just then several bright golden lights descended from above eventually revealing themselves to be angelical looking females. In total eight of these women stood before the King of hell. Some of whom Peter recognized like Felicia, Gwen, Cindy, and Silver. Others he did not at least not immediately.

As the eight continued to float in front of Peter from the shadows on the ground black flames erupted. Three more angelical looking females ascended out of the ground though while the eight seemed to be made of light and gold the three seemed to be made of fire and darkness. Each as sable as Nox herself.

The three standing before Peter had the forms of Jean DeWolf, her best friend Yuri Watanabe, and Jill Stacy. Though they seemed to be having a staring contest with the other eight. As if daring the Valkyries to do something drastic.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Valkyries." The King in hell asked in a voice dripping with unknown darkness. Silent menace within his voice.

As he finished his statement a giant pillar of golden light filled the Area. Descending from the light one lone feminine figure. She had a celtic knot style halo above her head. Poking through the Halo however was a very large and impressive demonic horn. Her hair as red as blood. As her light touched down in front of the Darkness her wings suddenly sprang out from behind her in all her glory. All eight of them that is before they began to fade leaving only two large wings.

The Avatar of the Darkness stared at the Avatar of the Angelus. Slowly Peter began to rise out of his seat. He then began to levitate in the air like the goddess before him His wings of Darkness spreading behind him before fading away leaving only two wings that oozed a black and ominous smoke. As he rose into the air the Furies followed suit behind their master. The Valkyries doing the same in a mirror of their actions.

"Tiger." The goddess simply stated.

"Tigress." Was the Titan's only reply.

MJ reached out her hand. "It's time to come home Peter. You don't deserve this fate." As she spoke she looked around her is disgust. "And this place isn't worthy of you."

Pulling away from MJ a bit Peter replied. "The Darkness has many sins."

Getting a little frustrated MJ flee right into Peter wrapping his hands around her waist and putting hers around his head. "But Peter Parker does not. Besides you don't want to leave our Annie alone forever do you."

MJ sent Peter a telepathic vision of their daughter Annie. She was swinging in NYC as Spiderwoman. Though she had a metallic Symbiote on that Peter recognized as the Wtchblade. The child of the Angelus and the Darkness had found it's way to the child of Mary Jane Parker and Peter Parker.

With that Peter and MJ began to exit Hell Peter eager to reunite with his daughter.

"Besides we need to get started."

"Started on what."

"Making siblings for Annie."

"Huh?" Peter looked at his wife confused.

"I want your cock."


End file.
